Harry Potter & the Final Duel
by Dreamgirl
Summary: A fic revolving around Harry and his friend's 7th year at Hogwarts. See what is actually going on in the wizarding world, and how everyone is coping with it. This is H/G and R/H. Please R/R! (I had to re-post because the new chapters werent showing up)
1. You Always Need Someone

Note: I've already posted this story and a few chapters, but fanfiction.net doesn't seem to be putting any of it on the boards (except chapter one). So I'm going to re-post each chapter separately and just add them on afterwards. It's the only sensible thing I can think of.  
  
Please read and review! Flames are accepted (but if they're about the couples in the story, then don't bother). BTW: I am a firm Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny shipper. If this should bother you or make you purge, then don't bother reading this because the romance between the characters will play a major part in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. J.K. Rowling seemed to beat me to it, hehe. Just kidding.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Final Duel  
  
By: Dreamgirl  
  
Chapter 1: You always need someone  
  
  
  
  
"Kids! You better get down here this instant if you want to eat," yelled an absolutely distressed Mrs. Weasley. Outside, a storm was visible on the horizon, and the trees were violently swaying. The dark clouds were slowly advancing towards the Burrow in an effort to overcome the house. Mr. Weasley himself had already placed countless charms to protect everyone from what was to be the worst storm in over a decade. This was right before he hurriedly left for work at such an indecent hour.  
  
  
Seconds later, one by one, the Weasley children fled down the stairs in their normal eagerness to eat. "Hey," said Fred, eyes looking on curiously. "Er...Mum?" Mrs. Weasley lifted her head after minutes of staring blankly out the window. Fred, receiving no response from her, continued. "Where's the food?"  
  
  
"Now Fred," replied George also looking on curiously not knowing what else to say.   
  
  
Ron and Ginny knew she was worried about Mr. Weasley, and the storm didn't make it any easier. Ginny gave Fred and George a look that clearly told them to be quiet. But choosing to ignore this, George suddenly decided to fill the air with good-humored sarcasm. "I know there's bound to be a perfectly good reason to explain this," he said loudly. Ron and Ginny only recoiled to a corner of the kitchen, not wanting to be a part of the mistake that their brothers had just made. They only looked to Mrs. Weasley with great interest.  
  
  
"You better believe it! If you think for one second that I am going to stand here like some house elf to serve you, then you better think again!" Mrs. Weasley then gave a loud "hmph!" and gave the four teenagers orders to set the table. They could only look on stunned at her sudden outburst. 'Things are starting to get to her,' they all thought simultaneously.  
  
  
---- ---- ----  
  
  
After the table was set, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George, all sat down. The rain was still pounding on the windows stronger than ever. Thunder and lightning was striking, and a loud thump was heard over the horizon. Everyone winced as they heard a tree fall. Ginny hoped it wasn't the tree by the lake. She had some great times there.  
  
  
Immediately frowning, Ron asked the simple question obvious to everyone. "Mum," Mrs. Weasley then looked up, "Where's Dad?" The somehow awkward silence was broken by the query. His voice rang throughout the whole house, being the only one to speak in such a long while. Mrs. Weasley could only sigh heavily before answering.  
  
  
"Unfortunately dear, your father wont be home tonight for dinner. Though I have to admit he was quite unclear with his reasoning, all I can say is 'the usual ministry business'. Honestly, if the workers even in your fathers department have to help, then there must be trouble." Mrs. Weasley concluded with slight anger in her voice over the fact that her husband hadn't come home for dinner once this week. Ron ran a hand through his already tousled hair as he went back to eating his dinner.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Ginny finally spoke after being extremely quiet throughout the entire evening. "When will this nonsense end," she asked quietly to no one in particular. Her voice was shaking, and she had her own arms wrapped tightly around herself. Ron, being seated next to her put a protective arm around his sister.  
  
  
"Don't worry Gin," he said in a voice unlike his own, "Evil never wins the fight. Remember that." He concluded with the some more confidence making everyone smile slightly. Ginny looked up at her brother with a smile. "Thanks," she said in a small but airily sweet voice.  
  
  
The truth was, this sixteen-year-old girl was genuinely worried. Worried about her boyfriend that is. She and Harry Potter had gotten together in the middle of her fifth and his sixth year. Of course it was no surprise to anyone. She and Harry had been good friends ever since his two best friends Ron and Hermione had gotten together. Whenever they wanted to be alone, Harry would just come to Ginny and they would spend the whole time joking around and laughing. 'Things are different with Harry,' she thought. 'More dangerous and exciting.' Thinking about him made Ginny smile, allowing everyone else to let out a sigh of relief that she wouldn't get even more upset.  
  
  
Everyone still looked at Ginny waiting for a response they knew would never come. They knew whom she was thinking of. It was no secret that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were in love. They had proven their love in a battle against Voldemort last year. That night, Harry had saved one other person's life from Voldemort's clutches. He had brought Ginny back to life using the power of love. Apparently, their love combined was enough for a second chance at life. Well, at least that is according to that old myth.... Ron, still uncomfortable over the whole situation between his best friend and his little sister nevertheless squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
  
"Don't worry Ginny," George said, "he'll be coming over this summer. Just like always." It was obvious however, that George had no idea how wrong he actually was. No one had any idea what was actually happening.  
  
  
After finishing his dinner surprisingly quickly, Ron excused himself and went up to his bedroom. After closing the door, he went to his pile of textbooks and took out a hidden picture. On it were three people waving frantically. Ron couldn't help but smile upon seeing them. They were none other that he, Hermione, and Harry. He still remembered the day Colin Creevey gave him the picture. It seemed like so long ago. 'Everything was so different then...,' he trailed off. Though the memories were still painful, to think of what he could still have, he couldn't stop himself from reminiscing. He remembered that day so well. It was the first day of spring, and the weather was perfect. He wondered whether or not there would be anymore days like that. When things were perfect, allowing absolutely nothing to go wrong.   
  
  
Ron sat down on his bed after stretching from his kneeling position on the floor. He wondered how Hermione, his girlfriend since fifth year, was doing. He sent her an owl three days ago, and still hadn't received a response back yet. 'This is totally unlike her.' He then began to wonder if whether or not what he said in his letter had anything to do with the delayed response.... He had told her exactly what he felt, just how she had asked him to. He told her his thoughts on everything, and how he saw what was happening. He remembered exactly what he said about Harry. How he thought he was changing, and was no longer the same boy he first became best friends with. He recalled everything quite clearly.  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione,   
  
Its August 3 now. I just wanted to check how you were. I know Dumbledore said that we shouldn't write each other much over the summer, but I just couldn't wait to speak with you. Mum says that this year we won't be able to go to Diagon Alley. She said that Dad would pick up all of our books for us, so don't worry about anything. There's security roaming the streets now every hour to protect everyone. If you ask me, the security is even creepier than the death Eaters themselves. They don't talk to anyone, and they'll stun anyone who they think may be a threat. And anyone who walks outside past dark is crazy in themselves.  
  
Have you spoken to Harry lately? He hasn't been responding to any of my letters, and I'm starting to get worried. I've noticed him change so much lately... I hope everything is ok with him. I've had to stop myself so many times from going to the Dursleys and fetching him on my own. Ginny is going crazy over everything too. I'm surprised she hasn't gone over there herself.  
  
Anyway, I have to go. A storm is coming, and I'm supposed to look up some spells to protect the Burrow. Hope you write back soon,  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
He had sent the letter that night, and two weeks later he still had no response.  
  
  
After a while of thinking about the letter, he sprawled out on his bed and thought again of Harry, his other best friend. Ron had definitely noticed that he wasn't writing as much as he used to, and even when he did write, his letters were short and blunt. They were scribbled down as if he were in a hurry to get somewhere. Though Ron knew this was impossible, he still had his doubts. Everyone knew that Harry was not allowed to leave the perimeter of the Dursley's house without permission. The protection spells over the house are what allowed him to be safe. Leaving the house would only put him in more danger than he's already in. 'Whatever is on his mind,' he thought, 'I hope he's talking to someone.'  
  
  
---- ---- ----  
  
  
What Ron didn't know was that his silent, crazy haired friend had just woken up from one of his most perplexing dreams ever. "This can't be true," mumbled Harry.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to R/R!!  
  
  
  



	2. Can This Be My Destiny?

A/N: Hi everyone! Since I got such great reviews for the first chapter, I decided to post another to get more reviews. Anyway, someone said that the whole "Harry saving Ginny's life" thing has been done before. Well, I'm not surprised since it is a good idea, but I'm sure our ideas are totally different (or at least I hope so....). Hehe  
Also, just so everyone knows, I'm not exactly sure how you put something in italics, bold or centered. I was trying to figure it out, but I decided not to chance it by destroying this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and settings all belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot belongs to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Final Duel  
  
By: Dreamgirl  
  
Chapter 2: Can This Be My Destiny?  
  
  
  
  
The green-eyed boy quickly got out of bed and began pacing the room. "This can't be happening," he muttered tearing at his hair. "This is NOT who I am," he said again in pure outrage. With his temper rising, Harry Potter kicked the wall. Immediately and painfully, his foot went through it. He removed it seeing the huge hole he had just made. "Damn it!" Harry said a little to loudly, ignoring the wall and now looking at his bruised and steadily bleeding foot.  
  
  
Across the hallway and two doors down, a very angry Vernon Dursley got up to see what all of the commotion was about. Now, normally Mr. Dursley would hesitate when dealing with this boy. Especially when he was angry, and he undoubtedly was. However, being that it was three o'clock in the morning, he had no such thoughts in his mind. Without further consideration, Vernon Dursley burst into the room ready and willing to yell.  
  
  
"What on earth is going on here," he shouted loudly ready to wake anyone who lived within miles of the small house.  
  
  
Harry nearly replied a simple, "Don't you ever knock?" The older man just left however, leaving the door open. He returned now only daring to stand by the doorway with bandages apparently for the boy's foot.  
  
  
"Here," he muttered throwing the items on his bed. Without waiting for a response, Mr. Dursley left the room and slammed the door shut, leaving an also speechless Harry.  
  
  
"Thanks," was all he could think to say.  
  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
  
After bandaging up his leg, Harry Potter went back to grabbing and pulling at his hair. His dream just now, was like no other before. He had learned something that would change his life, and his friend's lives forever. "Can I really be the chosen one," he asked himself.   
  
  
'It's funny how such simple questions could have such complicated answers,' said a voice in his head. Deep down in his heart, he knew this was true, but his mind wouldn't surrender to the knew knowledge. "I've been living a lie my whole life! Why didn't anyone tell me? They must've known the truth," he added softly, tired from his sudden outburst.  
  
  
The truth was, Harry was an heir. Not just any heir though. The heir of Gryffindor. His dreams for the past few months were all clues that he never put together. He just never realized it. He had Potter blood. Gryffindor blood. This wasn't all of the news though. The truth is never so simple.  
  
  
In a prophecy dated back when the first magic people existed, there was an order. An order that will change Harry and his friends lives forever. He remembered everything so clearly, as if it were imprinted in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the future there will be many wars. One will stand out in particular. This will be the war between good and evil. The chosen one will be the person to destroy the evil force. His power, which is of great energy and force, is generated from his long line of relatives. He will leed the people to a new age of good and peace. His lover will also help to achieve the new desirable age. She will withhold remarkable confidence and beauty. Her enchanting appeal and excellent charm work will be of great assistance. The chosen one's most loyal supporter will be named second in command. He will be an extremely strong warrior and powerful ally. His powers will be as remarkable as the chosen one himself. The woman whom he is betrothed to will also be given powers, of pure knowledge and logic. She will be an extremely helpful asset to the chosen one's plans.  
These four people will complete the unit necessary in the destruction of all evil that is feared. Their bond together will be the strongest ever known.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry immediately came out of his long train of thought. "I have to tell someone," he said to the blank walls all around him. "How could I possibly explain this?"  
  
  
Looking at the clock, he realized how tired he actually was. Harry was a seventeen-year-old boy, heading into his seventh year at Hogwarts. And lets face it, all teenagers need their sleep. Thinking of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, only hurt him more. 'What would they say?'   
  
Harry then decided to sit by the window and watch the stars. He remembered back at Hogwarts when he and Ginny would stare at them together by the lake. It always seemed to cheer him up then. Why not now? 'That should clear my head,' he thought.  
  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
  
An hour later, Harry was beginning to fall asleep. The sky was still growing darker, and his eyes were slowly closing no matter how hard he tried to stay awake. Suddenly three black cloaked and hooded figures came into view. "Oh no," he muttered. Harry knew immediately who they were. "Death Eaters," he said bluntly but with slight fear in his voice. The sight of them brought back unforgettable and hurtful memories. Everyday he wished he could forget the way seeing them made him feel.  
  
  
Since Harry was basically sitting in front of the window, one of the cloaked men spotted him. They then began to fly towards him obviously trying to capture him. It must have been a Death Eaters dream to bring Harry Potter to their master, he thought.  
  
  
Acting on instinct, Harry immediately went to the loose floorboard and started throwing all of its contents into his trunk. This, as a matter of fact, wasn't much being that Harry was already packed to leave to the Burrow after he finally owled Ron.  
  
  
He immediately grabbed Hedwig, his wand, and his filled trunk on impulse not actually knowing what was happening. Absentmindedly he kept repeating his only thoughts.   
"Get me out of here! If only I could Apparate...." After becoming extremely distressed, Harry could see no more.  
  
  
All of a sudden, he and all of his belongings were transported somewhere. After landing in a heap on the floor moments later, he got up and observed his surroundings. It was clearly a cave. Though it was familiar, as if he'd been there before. Harry didn't even have time to think about how he actually had gotten there in the first place, before he remembered where he'd seen the cave last.  
  
  
"Sirius...," he trailed off. "This was where he was hiding. That must mean that I'm right by Hogsmeade and Hogwarts."  
  
  
It was a good hiding place. No one knows about it except for Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius of course. They'd never realize he was there. Besides, if they did know where he was, then they'd only want to go and see him. 'That would only put them in even more danger then they're already in,' he told himself firmly. But still, he missed his friends.  
  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
  
What Harry Potter didn't know, was that those three Death Eaters couldn't get past the invisible protection around the house. But they'd be back, now that they knew where he lived for sure. "And those other people he lives with," said the Death Eater. "They'll be fun to torture."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Incase you're wondering next chapter will be a retelling of what happened when Harry saved Ginny. I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter! Remember to R/R! Let me know what you think of the plot and overall story so far.  
  
Also, I cannot say thank you enough times to the fellow authors who put me on their favorite author/stories categories. Thanks so much! Parvatipatil, Diamystical, Aeslehc and la2ur2a!  
  
La2ur2a: It's funny, because I was actually going to use the final "battle" for my title too.  



End file.
